Quiero ser sanadora
by Eyla Rosh
Summary: Penélope Clearwater quiere ser sanadora en San Mungo, lo que no sabe es la cantidad de años que deberá pasarse estudiando. One-shot.


**Créditos:** el mundo mágico, San Mungo, todas esas originales siglas y, por supuesto, el inimitable Harry Potter, son propiedad de J.K., yo solo quiero entretenerme.

**Nota 1:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Núria, que cumple sus 18: felicitats guapisima, espero que tot segueixi igual, com des de P3. Estaras contenta, oi? Ara ja saps un dels llocs on publico histories. Espero que t'agradin, aquesta i les altres. Petonas!

**Nota 2:** Perdon por la parida, si alguien quiere estudiar medicina, espero que entienda la ironía del fic.

* * *

- Pasa, Clearwater, pasa.

El profesor Filius Flitwick, especialmente entusiasta ese día, abrió una carpeta impecable, casi vacía, para dejar al descubierto el perfecto expediente de Penélope Clearwater. La chica estaba orgullosa de haber rellenado esa carpeta solo con Extraordinarios y títulos extras.

Con la espalda recta y la barbilla elevada, solamente por parecer más adulta de lo que en realidad era, Penélope tomó asiento ante el director de su casa.

- Buenos días, Clearwater, ¿cómo va todo?

- Muy bien, gracias- contestó ella, guardando las distancias.

- Vamos a ver…- el profesor Flitwick fingió ojear los documentos que tenía delante:- Bueno, no hay nada negativo que considerar en tu expediente; todo lo contrario: Extraordinario en el primer curso, Extraordinario en el segundo curso, en el tercero, en el cuarto… y en el quinto probablemente también. No me está permitido decir esto, pero seguro que Dumbledore te nombra Prefecta. Y tienes muchas probabilidades de ser Premio Anual en séptimo, pues siempre has sido la mejor de tu promoción… Eso sin nombrar el Premio a los Servicios Especiales que te otorgaron en tercero, al ayudar a podar el Sauce Boxeador…

En su asiento, Penélope, acostumbrada a halagos así, se hinchaba igualmente de orgullo.

- Muy bien, Clearwater, iré directo al tajo… al trabajo: ¿a que te quieres dedicar después de Hogwarts?

Sin ser consciente de ello, la chica dejó escapar un largo y tendido suspiro de entre sus rosados labios.

- Quiero trabajar en el Hospital San Mungo.

- ¿En el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas?

Penélope levantó las cejas y entrecerró los párpados: "¿es que había otro Hospital San Mungo que no fuera de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas?"

- Sí, ese- terminó por contestar.

Flitwick se puso a pensar detenidamente. Normalmente, en aquella reglamentaria entrevista, ningún alumno lo tenía tan claro. Esa "charla" con el tutor de la casa pertinente era obligatoria para cada alumno en su quinto curso. Cuando llegaban a esa etapa escolar, los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts debían escoger unas asignaturas para cursar en sexto, y aquella entrevista servía para orientarles hacia el futuro profesional.

- ¿Lo tienes muy claro?- preguntó, prudente.

- Sí, exactamente quiero trabajar en investigación de mordeduras de hombres lobo.

"¡Por Rowena!" Flitwick tosió durante un rato, sacudiendo su menudo cuerpo de un metro y diez centímetros, para disimular la creciente sorpresa.

Cuando el ataque paró, Flitwick bebió un trago de su vaso de agua y volvió a centrar su mirada en los ojos azules de Penélope.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para llegar a sanador en San Mungo?

La chica se recogió un mechón rizado detrás de su oreja y se acercó más al borde de su silla, invitando al profesor a hablar.

- Bien… primero deberás obtener un Extraordinario en las notas, un Extraordinario en todos los TIMO y otro en todos los ÉXTASIS. Después deberás ingresar en una de las seis escuelas de formación para futuros médicos que hay en el mundo (esto comprende desde enfermeros, a sanadores, y también curanderos…).

Depende a lo que quieras llegar después, deberás cursar diferentes años. Por ejemplo, para ser curandero solo se necesitan dos años, para ser enfermero cuatro, para ser médico cinco. Entonces obtendrás el Titulo Indispensable de Estudios para Médicos en Prácticas Obligatorias, también llamado TIEMPO.

- ¿"En prácticas"?- preguntó Penélope.

- Así es; no serás médico oficial. Pero antes, si quieres ser sanadora en prácticas (que es algo diferente a ser médico en prácticas), debes ampliar un año más los estudios, para conseguir el Master Académico de Sanador. Cuando tengas el TIEMPO y el MAS, comenzarás a ser sanadora en prácticas y, según la nota, irás a distintos hospitales, dependiendo del prestigio que tengan. El que exige una nota más alta está en Japón, el siguiente es San Mungo.

Penélope inspiró profundamente y se removió inquieta en la butaca, que cada vez se le hacía más dura y pequeña bajo su peso.

- Después, si quieres acceder a los estudios para ser sanadora oficial, primero tienes que pasar un examen, el AUN; es decir, el Aprobado Único Normalizado, que conlleva, como mínimo, un semestre de estudio.

- ¿Y después?- interrogó Penélope, ya híper ventilando.

- Después deberás obtener el Titulo Obligatorio para Diagnosticar Accidentes de Varitas Y Alegar, porqué diagnosticar accidentes con varitas es lo único legal que puede hacer un sanador que ha obtenido el TODAVYA pero que no tenga aun el DOSCLF, (algo impronunciable); Diploma Obligatorio para Sanadores Cualificados y Legalmente Formados.

Al oír aquellas dos últimas palabras, Penélope se puso roja de rabia, ¿"legalmente formados"? ¿¡Debería pasarse estudiando toda la vida!?

- … y si tu quieres trabajar en el campo de la investigación, deberás conseguir la prestigiosa OTRA; la Orden para el Tratamiento y el Rastreo de Afecciones.

Ahora ya sabía porqué nunca veía sanadores jóvenes en San Mungo: no existían.

En ese instante, la modélica, perfecta y calmada Penélope Clearwater explotó:

- ¿¿¡¡Me está diciendo que voy a tener que pasarme diez años estudiando!!??- gritó, dando un golpe con ambas manos en la mesa de Flitwick, que pegó un brinco y se agarró con fuerza a un brazo de su sillón alto.

Luego, Penélope se desmayó.

Paradójica y asquerosamente sarcástico fue el hecho de despertarse en la enfermería, con aquellas sábanas blancas que olían a hospital, y ese silencio que solo se oía en las salas de operaciones, Penélope quiso morirse. En vez de eso, se levantó para huir de aquel mortal escenario de tragedia. Pero la mano de la señora Pomfrey, la mano de una enfermera, se posó sobre su pecho y la empujó hacia aquel cojín nauseabundamente blanco.

- Señorita Clearwater, ¿dónde cree que va?

- Lejos- contestó, con una mirada de odio, a la que había conseguido ser lo que quería en la vida: enfermera.

- ¿Por la enfermería? El señor Flitwick me lo ha explicado todo- se rió, algo que molestó mucho a Penélope- me ha dicho que se ha asustado al saber que debería estar estudiando nueve años antes de poder ejercer en el mundo de la investigación medica.

"Gracias por recordármelo" pensó Penélope, indignada.

- Tranquila, si yo pude usted también. Sí, no se sorprenda, yo tengo el TIEMPO, el MAS, el AUN, el TODAVYA, y esa aberración impronunciable llamada DOSCLF. Lo que ocurrió es que me cansé de tanto estrés en San Mungo, y decidí venir aquí, habiendo trabajado solo cuatro meses en el hospital.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Penélope.

Pomfrey pareció satisfecha al captar la atención de la chica.

- Se lo digo totalmente en serio. Además, si usted quiere conseguirlo, seguro que lo hará. Si no siempre podrá sobornar al Consejo de Profesores, hacer trampas o pedir que alguien se presente a los exámenes en su lugar.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió gratamente a Penélope, algo raro en ella.

- Pero usted no lo necesitará; por algo es una Ravenclaw.

- Ser una Ravenclaw no me garantiza ser un genio…

- Por su puesto que sí- afirmó la señora Pomfrey, marchándose hacia su despacho, mientras dejaba a Penélope sin palabras.

Veinte años después, un chico llamado Eugine Owell se desmayaba en el despacho del profesor y tutor de Ravenclaw; Filius Flitwick. Segundos antes, por todo Hogwarts había resonado su voz diciendo: "¿¡Legalmente Formados!? ¿¡No tienen bastante con nueve años!?"

En la mortalmente blanca, ordenada y silenciosa enfermería, la atendió la señora Clearwater, que le explicó que tenía aquella carga de títulos, todos enmarcados y guardados en un baúl. Le explicó también que había sufrido en su momento, se había agobiado y enfadado (no dijo que se había desmayado después de chillar a su tutor, claro). Y que en aquellos momentos estaba trabajando allí, porque el antiguo despacho de la señora Pomfrey era el mejor lugar para leer sobre mordeduras de hombres lobo.

**FIN**


End file.
